El pasaje del miedo Newt
by BlackBurningHeart13
Summary: Janson ha organizado la Tercera Fase para el sujeto A5 y Newt deberá enfrentarse a sus peores miedos. ¿Podrá hacerlo?
1. Fase I

El gélido viento golpeaba con impía brusquedad los vidrios de una ventana que no se encontraba íntegra. La tenue luminosidad apenas acariciaba los pulcros extremos correspondientes a los muebles de la habitación donde me encontraba. Observé hacia mi izquierda mas sólo identifiqué soledad. Dirigí entonces, la mirada en dirección opuesta: atisbé movimiento, parcialmente exhibido, gracias a las veloces sombras que se entremezclaban con una lóbrega luz, y decidí ingresar allí con el imperante objetivo de comprender qué estaba ocurriendo.

Avancé rengueando hacia el comedor, aún sumergido en aquélla insondable oscuridad, absteniéndome de inspeccionar el lugar de forma minuciosa. Mi atención se desvió una vez más hacia la puerta entreabierta desde la cual pude observar dos recortadas siluetas cuyos perfiles, me extrañé, pude identificar como familiares. Titubeé al coger la perilla sin embargo, pronto recuperé la compostura. Murmullos azotaron mis oídos, voces ahogadas por el ensordecedor viento correspondiente a una renovada tormenta eléctrica que se cernía sobre la sosiega localidad de Milton Kaynes. Pude advertir la silueta de una figura debajo del marco de la última puerta. Segundos habían transcurrido, segundos en los cuales aquél extraño desapareció.

Erigí la mirada en torno a la habitación: escasos muebles, en general, orientados a la comodidad del usuario. Una mesa colocada en el extremo derecho, un par de sillas y algunos juegos dispersos por el suelo. La situación resultaba no sólo insólita sino también alarmante. Era consciente, quizás no de manera racional, que el peligro permanecía latente sin embargo éste no procedía de los desconocidas figuras humanas. De manera repentina, una luz cegadora inundó la cocina obligándome a retroceder y proteger mi vista. Mientras permanecí en ése estado, escuché los ininteligibles murmullos de un grupo reducido de personas. ¿Dos? Quizás tres de ellas. Se aproximaban con cautela hacia donde me encontraba. ¿Serían tipos armados? No tenía sentido.

Sus voces ahora se encontraban cerca. Parpadeé una vez más, para acostumbrarme a la luz, y volví a observar alrededor. Ahora podía ver con claridad, no obstante, hubiera preferido permanecer detrás del acogedor velo de la oscuridad. Si bien sus semblantes aún eran desconocidos para mí advertí aquél vacío en mi estómago que delató la sensación de reconocimiento en mi memoria. Me eché hacia atrás cual reacción involuntaria. La mujer adulta, en cambio, me tendió una mano la cual rechacé incapaz de responder a la angustia que advertía en sus ojos celestes. Su pálido, pero hermoso, semblante lucía marchitado. Y ahora, apenado. Varias cicatrices surcaban los rosáceos pómulos. ¿Qué le había ocurrido?

Me detuve en seco al advertir ésa pregunta. ¿La reconocía? De alguna manera, lo hacía. Mi mente así lo había verificado. Quizás, de manera inconsciente, sabía quién era pero era yo quien temía formularlo en palabras. Alcé la mirada en cuanto ella insistió para coger mi mano. ¿Era capaz de hacerlo? «Joder, Newt. Es tu madre» escuché, una vez más, ésa maldita voz en mi cabeza. Quería obedecer. Pero no podía hacerlo.

Advertí el sonido del cristal quebrándose hacia mi derecha y volteé en aquélla dirección. El cañón de un Lanzador me apuntaba directamente al pecho. El segundo hombre ostentaba un arma, su gesto adusto permanecía impertérrito. Y, entonces, lo comprendí. Estaba reviviendo un recuerdo perdido. Pero ¿cómo había escapado éste del bloqueo en mi memoria?

El hombre que parecía a cargo de la operación dio un paso al frente. Vi mi propio rostro, cauto pero desafiante al mismo tiempo, reflejado en el oscuro cristal de la ventana. Descendió el arma y la colocó sobre la espalda aún sujeta a la correa. Si lograba acceder a ella… un desgarrador grito inundó la cocina, consecuente a los primeros relámpagos de la tormenta, extirpándome de mis propios pensamientos. Una voz lejana gritó en la lejanía y, alertado por el inusual grito, me volteé. Observé aturdido cómo el sujeto volvía a erigirse e instaba avanzar hacia mi madre con torpes pasos. Cual acto reflejo, me interpuse en su camino. No supe por qué, sólo lo hice.

Sentí la agitada respiración de mi madre golpeándome la nuca. Observé al hombre que, inducido por la Llamarada, caminaba con grandes zancadas en mi dirección. Cerré los puños e intenté pensar. Lógico sería coger algún cuchillo, sin embargo, todos se encontraban a una distancia mayor que el miertero hombre. Dispersos en el suelo, los juguetes tampoco cooperaban. Me decidí entonces por la opción más inesperada. Di un paso al frente y, valiéndome del efecto sorpresa, golpeé al hombre en el hígado antes de voltear e intentar recoger su Lanzador. Descorrí el ceñidor empero había perdido valioso tiempo: aquél miertero crank logró alcanzarme y me obligó a tambalearme hasta recuperar mi postura.

Me abalancé sobre él y golpeé su quijada, escuchándola debilitarse tras un sonido agudo. Intentaba acertar una segunda tentativa cuando el shuckface adelantó su jugada y propició un certero puñetazo sobre mi pecho lo cual me dejó sin aire. En lo que demoré para recuperarme, el crank volvía a lanzarse sobre mí. Sentí cómo deslizaba mi pierna quebrada ―jodida renguera― para luego asestar un golpe sobre ella. No pude evitar el aullido de dolor que escapó de mis labios. Me recliné sobre el suelo ajeno al cuchicheo del hombre infectado. ¿Por qué cojones había intervenido? ¿Estaría disfrutando de observar cómo el sujeto de pruebas era derrocado por un simple crank?

Intenté sosegar aquél coraje que permanecía en mi pecho. No podía ceder ante el miertero virus. Al menos, ésa noche, debía intentarlo. Por ella. Por mamá. Su atención, nuevamente dirigida a mí, lograba tranquilizarme. Era jodidamente irónico. El rostro surcado de cicatrices y vestigios de coléricos golpes no concernía la serenidad de su mirada. De alguna manera, había conseguido detener aquél arrebato irascible. Suponía que ésa resultaba la destacada habilidad de una madre pero yo era incapaz de recordarlo.

Un renovado murmullo a mis espaldas desvió mi atención hacia el rincón más alejado de la cocina. El crank había arrebatado un Lanzador al vecino del búnker vecino e intentaba descubrir cómo utilizarlo. Me erigí nuevamente, aún afligido pero dispuesto a continuar. Observé a mi madre, quien buscaba refugio detrás de la puerta que, según podía atisbar, se conectaba con el pasillo. Suponía, entonces, que yo había robado el suyo. Aseguré la correa y volví a aferrarme al gélido metal. «Estoy jodido» pensé, al advertir que éste había obtenido el primer indicio sobre su uso. Me planté en el suelo, cual evidente respuesta.

Había cargado con un Lanzador. Al momento de descender del Berg en la sede norteamericana, había acarreado uno. Pasé la correa por mi hombro e intenté apuntarle al crank. La primera granada erró por escasos metros cuando el muy cabrón se arrojó hacia la derecha, protegiéndose detrás de la mesa volteada. La segunda granada que traspasó la habitación sería evadida por mí, obligándome a reclinar mi postura. Recargué el arma y presioné el gatillo: al ulterior segundo, el crank se retorcía de manera incontrolada debido a la corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo. Descendí el arma y me acerqué al rincón donde se había escondido. Era consciente que el Lanzador no acabaría con su vida. Ése era mi trabajo.

Amparé mis pasos con el arma mientras desviaba el camino hacia la mesa en donde recogí un cuchillo cuya punta había sido torcida. Si bien ésta peculiaridad no restaba el hecho que su filo se hallara intacto sí me imposibilitaba para responder un ataque. «No seas gilipollas y acaba con lo que empezaste» me refuté mentalmente al mismo tiempo que volvía a erigir el Lanzador en una mano y el cuchillo, sobre la izquierda. La corriente eléctrica comenzaba a menguar lo cual me dejaba escaso tiempo para escoger una opción viable. Advertí el sonido apremiante de pasos hacia la derecha e insté deslizar hacia allí la mirada. Grave error.

El semblante de mi madre resultó una sutil composición de verídico horror, abatimiento y expectativa. Los primeros rayos que azotaban el terreno estéril que circundaba la residencia delataron el miedo en sus ojos, invariables en cuanto el jodido cabrón me cogió por la camisa valiéndose de aquél importuno. Percibí el punzante dolor sobre mi mejilla apenas menos doloroso que el puñetero golpe al hígado, antes de retroceder unos pasos. El cuchillo había caído al suelo empero el Lanzador permanecía aferrado a mi mano más hábil. Atisbé la locura impregnada en sus ojos y volví a alzar el arma, sin embargo, algo había cambiado.

No lo preví. De hecho, no hubiera podido hacerlo. La sorpresa subyugó mis facciones en cuanto advertí cómo mi madre se abalanzaba sobre aquél miertero crank. Debido a la estupefacción, éste sería derrumbado bajo el frágil peso de una mujer de rubios cabellos. La observé mientras intentaba coger el cuchillo, no obstante, el hombre había recuperado la compostura y la arrojó al suelo de manera estrepitosa. En ése momento, entendí el origen del recuerdo.

Rememoré, quizás con mayor nitidez de la que me habría gustado, el día en que la Llamarada arribó a Milton Kaynes. Una de las habituales pugnas entre mis padres había inducido mi intervención, exasperado de los gritos que saturaban la residencia. Luego de asegurarme que Sophie permanecía en su habitación dirigí mis pasos en dirección a la cocina. La figura a quien alguna vez llamé padre se encontraba encima de una silueta recortada contra la oscuridad cercano a la pared que ofrecía un panorama único de los terrenos. Aún sin luz, había podido distinguir a mamá: con el típico cabello rubio rebelde, el rostro surcado de heridas recientes, un cuchillo afilado al alcance de su mano. A los seis años no puedes evitar preguntarte porqué los adultos son tan impetuosos. Entiendes que ellos sólo quieren lo mejor para ti ―como tu madre siempre repite― y aún así te obligan a ser partícipe de sus falencias. ¿Con qué objetivo? ¿Qué era lo que debía aprender de todo aquello? ¿A no cometer símiles errores? Pero: tener una familia, una residencia propia y alguien a tu lado ¿podía considerarse como un error?

Me había adelantado hacia el rincón donde mi padre le gritaba improperios varios a mamá. Recuerdo ésa indebida necesidad de intervenir para proteger a quien de verdad quería, arrojarme sobre el adulto y quebrar su nariz. O algunos huesos. Era consciente que mi edad, peso y agilidad no eran suficientes para infligir daños de verídica relevancia; sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a intentarlo de todas formas. Quizás, sólo hablaba estupideces. Como todos los niños que han visto peleas de adultos sentía impotencia al ver llorar a mi madre y eso inducía a idealizar alguna infantil forma de venganza. Pero no pasaría de ello.

Bueno, yo había cruzado ése límite.

Recuerdo que cogí el cuchillo que mamá había soltado al derribarse y lo apunté hacia la cabeza de mi padre. ¿Qué estaba pensando en ése momento? ¡No lo hacía! Ése había sido el problema. Los potentes rayos comenzaron a azotar el inhóspito terreno de la residencia cuando el hombre alzó la mirada, forjó una sonrisa burlona y abandonó el cuerpo de su esposa tendido sobre el suelo. Recuerdo el pánico que me embargó, sin embargo, no podía retroceder. Lo vi tender una mano en mi dirección la cual aparté con un irreverente gesto de fastidio. Él, en cambio, permanecía impertérrito. Justo como lo estoy observando ahora en ésta jodida simulación. Reiteró la tentativa empero obtuvo idéntica respuesta. En ése momento, me jodí.

Adelantó unos pasos en mi dirección y retrocedí de manera cauta. Él respondió con una sonrisa burlona y yo fruncí el ceño. Caminó dos pasos, aferré el arma contra mi palma. Noté, quizás demasiado tarde, que el cuchillo se encontraba doblado. No me importó. Ése era el cubierto de Sophie, mi hermana menor, a quien le recortaba la comida para evitar que se lastimara. Mi padre volvió a reírse, retrocedió los metros que había recorrido y erigió a mamá cogiéndola por la nuca. "¿La quieres de regreso, niño? ¿Te sientes mal por tu mami?" él preguntó. No respondí.

«¡Por supuesto que la quiero conmigo, hijo de puta!»

Repitió la pregunta, esta vez, con mayor fiereza. Entré en pánico. Advertí cómo alzaba un puño y la golpeaba, al no obtener respuesta de mi parte. Había escuchado sobre los infectados, sin embargo, nunca consideré a mi padre así. El virus de la Llamarada ―como solían llamarlo― deterioró su mente de manera vertiginosa empeorando la enfermedad que ya poseía. Pero ¿estaba dispuesto a soportarlo incluso convertido en uno de ellos?

Harto de la situación y, al reconocer que no sabía cómo utilizar el cuchillo en defensa cuerpo a cuerpo, lo arrojé ignorando la distancia o la puntería. Advertí su trayecto gracias a la luminiscencia de los rayos, percibí el sonido ahogado del filo al hallarse con su objetivo… pero nunca imaginé que éste sería el estómago de mi madre. La observé caer de cuchillas sobre el suelo, envuelta en un espeso bache de sangre fresca, mientras intentaba formular alguna frase que quedaría dispersa en el aire. Incluso mi padre había guardado silencio. Yo no podía moverme. Recuerdo el veloz movimiento hacia la izquierda que él realizó para recoger a su esposa entre brazos, rogándole que se quedara pero ella nunca alcanzaría a responderle. En tres grandes zancadas había atravesado la habitación sólo para observarla morir. Su padre había utilizado a mamá de escudo para evitar que yo le arrojara el cuchillo; me repetí que no había tenido opción. Mi mente me gritaba lo contrario.

Minutos más tarde, los alertados vecinos arribaron a la residencia.

Desde aquél momento y, hasta que CRUEL me inyectó el miertero Neutralizador, había convivido con la irresoluta negligencia. Me carcomía la omisión por la muerte de mi madre: no resultaba capacitado para afirmar que el verídico autor del crimen había sido yo. Tampoco mi padre, debido a su muerte algunos meses más tarde. Ésta simulación estaba orientada a averiguarlo y saber si era capaz de coexistir con la respuesta.

Observé nuevamente al crank ―«¡Padre, imbécil! Padre»―. Sonreía con burla. Me adelanté unos pasos en dirección al cuchillo. Aún con el Lanzador en la mano, mi mente rogaba por recoger el arma blanca. Suponía que, si bien el margen de error del primero resultaba ínfimo en relación con el segundo, anhelaba recomponer la situación original respetando incluso aquél detalle. Descendí el arma y erigí el cuchillo: percibía el sudor frío en mi frente, el ligero temblor en mis manos, el corazón latiéndome de manera desesperada. Exhalé el aire lentamente mientras calculaba la distancia entre ambos: escasa. Los ojos de mamá me observaban con curiosidad por encima del fornido brazo de mi padre. Me pregunté qué sentiría una vez que finalizara la Variable. ¿Sosiego? ¿Indiferencia? ¿Culpa?

Permití que el filo del cuchillo se escapara del amparo de mis dedos y atravesara la habitación una vez más. Advertí cómo mi padre arrastraba a mi madre hacia la izquierda al igual que ocurría en el recuerdo. Percibí el atronador sonido de los rayos en el exterior. Atiné a observar cuando el adulto se deslizó a su derecha, arrastrando con él a mamá. Y ése fue el momento exacto en que me paralicé.

En una fracción de segundo, él había resbalado. Sin posibilidad de recurrir a un sostén más adecuado reposó su peso sobre mamá obligándola a retroceder escasos metros. Ella se reclinó para recuperar la compostura y, en ése preciso momento, el cuchillo atravesó el costado para posarse sobre el exterior del hígado. La observé caer, estupefacto; empero, no fui capaz de dilucidar que yo mismo había sido derribado al suelo bajo mi propia voluntad. Tampoco el vacío de mi estómago. La mecanización de mis acciones.

El Lanzador repiqueteó sobre la gélida loza pero nadie pugnó por recogerlo.

Sabía, de alguna manera, que aquello conformaba una posibilidad. Sólo que no había sido consciente de su reacción en mí. Mi madre había fallecido, era un hecho fáctico. Las prolongadas noches en las cuales había decidido no unirme al grupo de shanks que imaginaban una figura materna al otro lado del Laberinto, aguardando a por ellos, ahora parecían insulsas. El miedo que me había embargado, al momento de escoger o no recuperar mis recuerdos, bastaba para increparme. Las efímeras imágenes, que había recogido durante mi estadía en el Palacio de los Cranks, resultaban verídicas evidencias de una muerte presurosa, la culpabilidad de un crío y el recuerdo de un hombre abrumado por la Llamarada.

Y es que, de alguna manera, también yo había sido culpable de la muerte de mamá. El cuchillo jamás hubiera dado en el blanco al cual había estado predestinado. Una cadena de acontecimientos sería suficiente para estimular la catástrofe en la cual fui partícipe. "Si yo no hubiera arrojado el cuchillo, si papá no hubiera tropezado, si mamá no hubiera retrocedido dando trompicones…" las posibilidades habían sido, en su totalidad, contempladas. No obstante, el arrebato por defender lo que quería había acabado con aquello a lo cual había anhelado proteger. ¿Qué opción tenía ahora? Debía erigirme y continuar. Respiré profundamente, limpié mi rostro de todo vestigio de lágrimas e insté recomponer la compostura. Ciertamente, aquélla mañana en el Claro, me sentía ajeno a mi propio cuerpo. Como si una parte de mí quisiera echarse a llorar otra vez. Pugné contra el impulso de quedarme. Había decidido que podría cargar con el peso. Debía hacerlo, al igual que mamá, no tenía opción y, al mismo tiempo, era consciente que olvidaría todo a transcurridas algunas horas. Caminé, rengueando ligeramente, hacia la puerta norte sin permitir que los shuck Creadores me quebraran una vez más. No podía ofrecerles semejante entretenimiento.


	2. Fase II

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, empero, demoré en alzar la mirada. La cocina de casa había sido reemplazada por un extenso túnel de lóbrega percepción. Sus paredes, en forma de eclipse, se extendían más allá de mi vista. ¿A dónde shuck me querían llevar? Observé alrededor buscando alguna otra salida. Para grata sorpresa, no encontré ni siquiera una pista. Exhalé un bufido y me metí en la boca del túnel. La luz era escasa pero podía ver el oxidado metal a sendos lados. Tenía escasos metros de altura, eso me obligaba a permanecer recostado si quería avanzar. Gateé en dirección al primer corredor: había divisado más lámparas en ese sector. Sin embargo, aquel dato estuvo lejos de tranquilizarme cuando noté el objetivo de ésta nueva Prueba: dispersas por el suelo, navajas de afeitar desechadas se extendían por todo el largo y ancho del túnel. Observé, paralizado, hacia el costado opuesto encontrándome con un panorama similar. ¿A qué shuck estaban jugando esos garlopos?

Aún adolorido por el golpe en mi estómago, en mi pierna y en la quijada me resigné a reclinar mi postura. En cuanto el gélido metal hizo contacto con mi piel supe que había cometido un error. Continué, de todas formas. Anduve a gatas los primeros dos metros antes de adentrarme en la siguiente Variable. Consideré la idea de correr las mierteras navajas hacia un costado e intentar avanzar con paso libre pero fue inútil. Estaba seguro que demoraría más tiempo en correrlas que en avanzar. Y, además, esos shuckfaces tampoco lo dejarían tan simple. No tenía más que una sola opción.

Sentía el dolor punzante en mis extremidades al hacer contacto con los afilados bordes de las navajas. Prácticamente podía degustar el gusto acre a la sangre que, otra vez, corría por mi pierna quebrada. Y, a pesar de ello, me obligué mantener el ritmo. Esta vez no me había costado entender de qué iba la Variable. El recuerdo de los abusos cometidos por mi padre había bastado para ofrecerle sentido a todo aquello. No pude evitar preguntarme desde cuándo CRUEL conocía esos datos. ¿Importaba?

Tuve que detener la marcha al cabo de cinco metros. El dolor se hacía alarmante, pero no tanto como las memorias que evocaban dicho escenario: tenía cuatro años. Estaba erguido al lado de mi hermana quien intentaba zafarse del baño diario. Yo intentaba convencerla de ingresar a la ducha, ella se negaba rotundamente. A modo de tentativa, le ofrecí de los dulces que la abuela Joanne me había regalado esa tarde cuando fui de visita. Ella pareció interesada. Llevé mi mano hacia el bolsillo justo en el momento que mi padre abrió la puerta. Él resguardaba las navajas de afeitar desechables cuyas láminas perdían filo cada vez que las usabas. Eso no pareció importarle cuando blandió una frente a la pequeña rubia, instándole a salir del baño. La pequeña se escondió detrás de mi espalda y yo cubrí su cuerpo con el mío. En esa posición, me apresuré a escaparnos de allí.

El panorama actual tampoco era alentador. Erigí el brazo, extrayendo con fastidio, una de las afiladas desechables que colgaba de mi palma y la lancé a un costado. Recordaba el temor de enfrentarnos a mi padre. ¿Esa era mi Prueba? ¿Atravesar un túnel saturado de navajas para saberme posibilitado de vencer aquel temor en mi memoria? ¿O había algo más, algo que, evidentemente, no estaba vislumbrando?

Exhalé el aire que habían recogido mis pulmones y avancé. Intentaba no pensar en la situación donde estaba. Evadía los pensamientos que me arrastraban, una vez más, hacia el pasado. Pero ese no parecía ser el objetivo de CRUEL. El primer grito, fue imperceptible para mis oídos. El segundo, a mi pesar, fue una tortura. Dulce, el grito de auxilio proveniente de un ángel, había sido extirpado de algún rincón de ese túnel. Alcé la mirada, sorprendido. No solo por descubrir que tenía compañía sino también por la congoja que acunó mi pecho al oírlo. Al igual que con mamá no demoré en reconocer a la inocente propietaria de esa voz. «Mi hermana» Había olvidado su nombre, su rostro y, probablemente, cualquier recuerdo que evocara su memoria. No obstante, cerré los ojos e intenté traspasar el bloqueo que el Neutralizador propiciaba sobre mi mente. Era un nombre bonito, de esos que acompasan perfectamente con la personalidad del individuo. Recordé, en modo de fugaces momentos, que yo lo había escogido. Sentado junto a mamá, hojeaba un libro cuya portada resultaba indescifrable para mí. Era una novela para niños, no podía recordar de qué iba la historia pero lo sabía. Y su protagonista se llamaba…

― ¡Sophie!―exclamé inútilmente, a sabiendas que resultaba imposible que ella lograra escucharme. Mi corazón volvía a paralizarse, esta vez por el miedo. Era consciente que mi hermana sí se encontraba viva, aun cuando resultaba incapaz de distinguir su rostro, y eso cambiaba mucho las cosas. ¿Por qué CRUEL la habría capturado? ¿Querían asegurarse que cumpliera con la Variable que ellos habían impuesto? Respiré con dificultad, absteniéndome a responder el impulso de incrementar mi velocidad con el objetivo de arribar más rápido conjunto a mi única familiar viva. Debía avanzar, es cierto, pero de forma cautelosa o nunca llegaría al final del recorrido.

Volví a arrastrarme por el suelo en dirección a donde había percibido los gritos. Me obligaba a detener el avance, manteniendo una distancia de diez metros de intervalo, cuando el dolor resultaba insoportable. Aún con dicha medida, mis brazos pronto se verían cubiertos de sangre la cual se impregnaba en los abandonados filos a medida que avanzaba. Mi respiración se tornaba sosiega, como si mi alma y mi mente estuvieran pugnando en conjunto para mantenerme con vida. Sin embargo, al cabo del tercer corredor adyacente, volví a detenerme.

Me sentía débil, incapaz de mover mi cuerpo un metro más. Las heridas sobre mi quijada, pierna e hígado ya no parecían tan relevantes. Tampoco el hecho que apenas reconocía mi brazo izquierdo. Quería detenerme pero mi mente seguía luchando para desistir de aquella idea. Gimoteé al momento de enderezar la postura y sopesar las posibilidades: quedarme allí significaba morir desangrado y trasladar una responsabilidad propia a ésos garlopos de CRUEL. Continuar, requería una fortaleza vital que no poseía. Podía rendirme, ciertamente. Pero ¿cometería el mismo error que había ocurrido con mi madre? Ceder aquella voluntad denotaba abandonar a Sophie. ¿Estaba dispuesto a hacer algo semejante?

A modo de respuesta, recompuse el camino hacia la salida del túnel. Mi mente permanecía dispersa, la debilidad física acompasaba la resignación y, consecuente a ello, la incongruencia de pensamientos. Arrastré el brazo lesionado hacia adelante para coger impulso y avanzar unos metros más; repetí la operación, intentando no pensar en las malditas navajas. «El dolor forma parte del pasado» me repetí mentalmente. Sophie volvió a gritar, no obstante, me hallaba cerca. Lo supe por el elevado tono de su voz al pedir auxilio. Evadí la tentativa por tomar una nueva pausa y apremié un poco el paso. El lóbrego rastro de sangre que dejaba a mi paso certificaba la debilidad que persistía en mi cuerpo. Lo ignoré. Exhausto y, lamentablemente, ralentizado, alcancé el final del túnel. Cogí sostén de una escalera metálica mientras intentaba, de alguna manera, recomponer una postura erguida y dilucidar mi mente. Había cumplido con el miertero objetivo de la Prueba. ¿Dónde mierda estaba mi hermana?

Analicé la habitación donde estaba: las oscuras paredes no ofrecían vestigio alguno sobre su localización. Tampoco existían señales de vida humana allí. Advertí el ahogado goteo de un caño abandonado. ¿Me había equivocado de salida? ¡Resultaba improbable ya que esta era la única! Abandoné el refugio temporal de la escalera y recorrí unos metros adentrándome en la habitación. El sentido de la visión se había perturbado debido a la sangre que perdí en el trayecto lo cual convirtió el lugar en una vertiginosa danza de sombras y luces. Me obligué a mantenerme en pie. « ¿Dónde está Sophie?» pregunté, en voz baja, incapaz de elevar la voz. « ¿¡Dónde está ella!?» esta vez mi voz brotaría en un grito, con idéntico resultado.

Era frustrante. Me encontraba exhausto, en desfavorables condiciones de salud y esos jodidos cabrones jugaban con lo único que tenía en este maldito mundo usándolo de cebo. Ese impulso, creciente en mi interior, se transformó en un arrebato de furia. Acababa de pasar otra de sus mierteras Pruebas. Quería aquello por lo cual, había peleado. Caminé, a tropezones, hacia la pared más cercana y propicié un golpe. Nada. Las demás lucían idénticas pero eso no me detuvo en analizarlas también. Pasé mis manos, cubiertas de sangre, por el estúpido papel que las decoraba. Nada, ni rastro de Sophie, humano alguno o incluso animal que allí hubiera.

El arrebato de irritación dejó paso a la decepción y, este, a la desesperación. Si mi hermana no se encontraba ahí… ¿Dónde? ¿Debería de regresar al túnel, buscar otra salida e intentar que el sangrado evite matarme antes de alcanzarla? Sonaba ridículo. Recargué la espalda contra la pared, exasperado sino harto. Llevaba tiempo sin escucharla y siempre había respondido de manera rápida a mis llamadas de atención…

Cual último vestigio de lucidez, comprendí el objetivo de esta Prueba. No había sido el hecho de alcanzar a Sophie sino demostrarme que aún podía reaccionar a esos pedidos de ayuda. Entendía que la Llamarada provocaba cierta inestabilidad emocional. Yo mismo lo había percibido durante las dos primeras semanas. Abandoné a varios shanks durante la Fase del Desierto y, días más tarde, cuando se dio el escape de la sede de CRUEL. No obstante, el reconocer la voz de mi hermana fue el impulso que necesitaba para continuar con la Prueba dentro del túnel. Recordé cómo había resguardado a Sophie detrás de mi espalda al momento que nuestro padre cogía la navaja de afeitar y caí en la cuenta. Ésos jodidos cabrones me la habían hecho.

Advertí el sonido ahogado de una puerta. Eso me indicó que la segunda Variable había sido superada y que aún restaban dos más. Exhalé el aire de mis pulmones y me erigí, torpemente, del suelo obligándome a permanecer en esa postura gracias a las paredes. Avancé rengueando hasta allí e insté cruzar el marco. El siguiente ámbito no pudo sino sobrecogerme.


	3. Fase III

Los edificios abandonados eran más conocidos de lo que me hubiera gustado admitir. También el inhóspito terreno que conducía al centro del complejo. Caminé trastabillando debido no solo a la maldita debilidad que sentía sino también por los recuerdos que el Palacio de los Cranks evocaba en mi memoria: la maldita carta que le había escrito a Thomas antes de convertirme en uno de ellos, cómo él la había ignorado. Mi llegada al lugar, los días de reclusión en alguno de ésos departamentos. Cómo me obligué a levantar el culo y buscar algún grupo de cranks al cual unirme. La planeación del escape… Volví a la realidad. Delante de mí habían dos objetos: uno, cuyo lúgubre brillo conocía demasiado bien y el otro, una de las llaves maestras que los Guardias cargaban al momento de cruzar el centro.

Después de dos Variables, podía intuir qué camino cogería ésta de forma que me detuve a pensarlo. Un arma era señal de peligro. Alguien iba a atacarme. La llave maestra significaba que debía buscar algo o a alguien. Entonces ¿debía buscar a alguien pero tendría obstáculos en medio? Quizás el arma me otorgaba seguridad pero no serviría de mucho si me encontraba encerrado en alguno de las diversas construcciones. Con el lugar en ruinas y escombros esparcidos por el infértil suelo estaba seguro que hallaría algún objeto con el cual defenderme. La elección estaba hecha.

Cogí la llave maestra y avancé hacia las puertas externas del complejo; destrabé la cerradura y, antes de ingresar, aguardé unos minutos por si alguien se encontraba cerca. Al no escuchar ruido alguno me adentré en el recinto apegándome a las destrozadas paredes hasta alcanzar la zona de los bolos. El suelo, los muebles, las pistas, todo estaba como lo recordaba. Excepto un detalle. En el centro de la habitación distinguí un perfil que conocía bastante bien. El cabello oscuro, los rasgos asiáticos, las sucias prendas del Laberinto ahora quemadas debido al rayo. ¿Qué shuck estaba haciendo el miertero de Minho en el Palacio? Dirigí la mirada hacia su mano donde advertí, gracias al crepitar del fuego, un brillo metálico. Y, de repente, todo tuvo sentido.

Retrocedí unos cuantos pasos hasta volver a apegarme a la pared. ¿Esa era mi maldita Prueba? ¿Saber si era capaz de matar a Minho? Mi respiración se volvió inestable, sentí cómo mis manos temblaban. No podía hacerlo. Observé cómo él se acercaba a mí. Tuve el impulso de correr. Pero me encontraba demasiado débil, el shank me alcanzaría con facilidad. No pude hacer otra cosa que esquivar sus golpes: me recliné para el primero, volteé hacia la izquierda por el segundo y evadí, por mera suerte, al cuchillo en la tercera tentativa. Aquél esfuerzo me había quitado el aliento pero intenté mantenerme en pie de todas formas. Desconocía si era obra de CRUEL o voluntad propia —me inclinaba severamente por la primera opción— pero el miertero estaba dispuesto a matarme. Intenté no pensar en eso mientras echaba hacia atrás mi postura y así evitar que el maldito cuchillo me atravesara el pecho.

Rememoré el episodio en esa misma de sala: sostenía el Lanzador y apuntaba hacia un Minho decepcionado. A su lado, Thomas intentaba razonar conmigo e instarme a acompañarlos. Pero eso no era una opción para mí. Tenían un nuevo objetivo y, para cumplirlo, necesitaban concentrarse. El plan para derrocar a CRUEL de una miertera vez no me incluía a mí. Un crank en las filas de Brazo Derecho solo conformaría un maldito estorbo y ya me había resignado a serlo en el Área. Esto era mucho más grande que una simple Variable. ¡Tenían la posibilidad de destruir la sede, obligarlos a ceder, finalizar sus jodidas Pruebas! Yo no podía serles útil en modo alguno. ¿Por qué habían sido incapaces de entenderlo?

Me arrojé sobre Minho y logré apartar el cuchillo de su mano. Propicié un golpe sobre el hígado que resultaría ineficiente debido a la escasa fuerza que tenía por lo que no demoraría en devolvérmelo. Me retrasé unos pasos intentando recuperar el aire más mi deplorable estado le concedió la oportunidad de derribarme fácilmente valiéndose de un simple puñetazo al pecho. Percibí el cálido suelo de madera bajo mi espalda y exhalé un suspiro de resignación. Aún me negaba a quitarle la vida a quien alguna vez fue un hermano para mí. Eso era todo CRUEL, allí acababan mis Pruebas. No iba a hacerlo.

Advertí cómo el miertero intentaba coger el cuchillo nuevamente para clavármelo en la garganta. Suponía que anhelaba un desenlace rápido y sencillo. También yo. Se reclinó para tomarlo del suelo: percibí el brillo metálico, el mango ensangrentado y la punta partida. ¿Con quién había pugnado antes que yo llegara? El líquido permanecía tétricamente fresco e impregnado en la hoja. Era reciente. Muy reciente. Enarqué una ceja y, con gran esfuerzo, erigí el torso para ver mejor. Deslicé mi brazo para servirme de apoyo ya que, después de todo, me encontraba imposibilitado de correr. Minho se había levantado del suelo y caminaba otra vez hacia mí. En ese momento, pude ver un inédito brillo en sus ojos. Un detalle que había ignorado.

Ese no era el miertero que conocía. Reaccioné tarde, la primera puñalada se agolpó en mi brazo y solté un gemido de dolor. Sin embargo, la segunda fallaría. Reuniendo fuerzas de quién sabe dónde logré girarme hacia la izquierda y eludirlo. Enderecé la postura como pude. ¿En qué momento había olvidado que todo aquello era una maldita simulación? Recogí la punta de un destornillador algo oxidado y, en cuanto él se acercó, lo esquivé. Acto seguido, lo cogí por el cuello listo para clavarle la miertera punta pero un impulso me obligó a detenerme en seco. ¿En verdad resultaba capaz de quitarle la vida a alguien? Aun cuando no fuera el shuckface real… se veía como él. Y, de alguna manera, sentía aquel escenario como si fuera real. Hoy era un simulacro… pero la Llamarada pronto consumiría mi jodido cerebro haciéndome indiferente a esas características. Los rostros a quiénes consideraba como amigos o incluso hermanos serían mermados por el virus. No tendría objeciones al momento de atacar a alguien y matarlo, si quería. ¿No era eso mismo lo que quería evitar cuando los Minho y Tommy reales vinieron a buscarme al Palacio? ¿Hacerles daño a ellos inducido por la Llamarada?

Sin poder tolerarlo, solté su cuello de mi agarre y me eché hacia atrás. La punta del destornillador cayó en un grácil tintineo sobre la madera que rebotó incluso en las derruidas paredes. La angustia volvía a hacerse eco en mi pecho mientras me dejaba caer sobre el suelo, esta vez por voluntad propia. Reposé la espalda contra la plataforma de bolos más cercana. Incluso mis piernas dejaron de responderme al caer, con gesto desamparado, al suelo. En tres simples Variables CRUEL me había calado hondo: el temor a mis propios recuerdos lo cual se tradujo en la negativa a recuperarlos una vez que me ofrecieron la posibilidad; la transformación que percibía en mí, tras coger el virus. Y, ahora, el pavor de ser capaz de lastimar a quiénes resguardaba aprecio.

Al igual que en el Laberinto y en el Desierto entendía que no tenía opción. Las Variables terminaban cuando el sujeto resultaba inútil o fallecía. Suponía que, en mi caso, sería la última opción. Distinguí a la representación virtual de mi mejor amigo caminar hacia las plataformas y cerré los ojos. Por primera vez notaba cierta paz en aquel gesto. Sabía que, de cierta manera, había entregado todo. Si ese era el final, podría decirse que me encontraba satisfecho con el resultado. Percibí una mano sobre el brazo e, inconscientemente, ejercí mayor fuerza sobre mis ojos para aguardar el golpe final… que jamás llegaría. Sentí el sofocante viento rozar mi oídos, advertí la ausencia del sostén bajo mi espalda y el quejido de mis rodillas al volver a erigirme en pie de forma tan repentina. Separé los párpados de manera lenta, como atemorizado que esto solo forme parte de un escenario teatral, más pronto volvía a posar una mirada confundida sobre el rostro de aquel Minho. Sonreía.

¿Sonreía?


	4. Fase IV

La Variable había finalizado. Noté el veloz cambio de escenario antes de preguntarle a aquél sujeto qué cojones estaba pasando. Las derruidas paredes dejaron paso a un ambiente tétrico y mierteramente conocido: alcé la mirada, entre fascinado u horrorizado. Aún no lo había decidido.

Las paredes de piedra del Laberinto volvían a erigirse con solemnidad ante mí. Estaba ubicado en el corredor central de la Sección Seis, un extenso pasaje circundado por dos pasillos adyacentes donde, un fatídico día, había perdido el control sobre mi propia mente. No podía alegar que me sorprendió el escenario de esta Variable porque mentiría de forma descarada. De alguna manera, era predecible y lo sabía. Recomponer la fecha en la cual había intentado suicidarme era la frutilla del postre. Una sonrisa satírica se forjó en mis labios mientras comenzaba la marcha hacia el corredor de la izquierda. La renguera se hacía más pronunciada a medida que incrementaba el esfuerzo. Mis sentidos eran mermados por la debilidad que sentía gracias a la pérdida de sangre. Los golpes habían perdido su efecto, sin embargo, el golpe sobre el hígado aún jodía un poco.

Alcancé el punto en que había trepado la primera vez y observé hacia arriba. La cima de la pared estaba recortada contra un cielo despejado, idéntico a como lo evocaba mi memoria. Los demás Corredores debían hallarse en las Secciones Tres, Cinco y Siete. En el Área, Nick organizaba los planes para aquella jornada según habían establecido con los restantes Guardianes. Volví a observar la liana. ¿Por qué lo intenté en primer lugar? Era consciente de que los demás Corredores aludían a la presión diaria por hallar la jodida salida al Laberinto. Memorizar pasillos, corredores y caminos sin salida solo para volver a repetir la operación dos semanas más tarde cuando las Paredes cambiaban de posición. Demoré tres meses en establecer un patrón en sus movimientos pero fui incapaz de asomarme un poco más allá de la Sección Siete. Evoqué el sentimiento de desánimo que experimenté luego de un tiempo el cual se había transformado, lenta y meticulosamente, en una bomba de tiempo que nadie habría podido adivinar. El desaliento se transformaría de manera gradual en desesperación y esta, en un irreversible ímpetu que me propició el arrebato por quitarme la vida. Pero ¿en verdad hubiera sido capaz de ello?

Si en verdad hubiera querido suicidarme ¿por qué no había recurrido al Acantilado, por ejemplo? Lo conocía y, hasta la llegada de Tommy, pensaba que ese lugar era un maldito abrupto del terreno. O, lo que es más ¿por qué no recurrir a los mierteros Penitentes? Quedarse una noche allí era un hecho factible para un Corredor. Una vuelta equivocada en el Laberinto y estabas fuera de juego. Así de simple. ¿Por qué las lianas? ¿Por qué saltar de las Paredes? Y es que ¿en verdad podía decir que lo había intentado? ¿O había sido un jodido cobarde incluso para eso? Al saltar ¿me estaba dando por vencido o aún resguardaba, de alguna manera, la esperanza de que me encontraran a tiempo? ¿Por qué había escogido la opción menos eficiente?

¿Por qué motivo había saltado?

No había podido soportar la presión. El Laberinto me había quebrado completamente y yo se lo permití. Como un miertero cobarde escogí la única opción que, consciente o inconscientemente, me daba cierto respiro: saltar de las lianas, perder la vida, dejar atrás la presión. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sabía que la posibilidad que me encontraran era favorable. Y eso había logrado calmarme. Entonces ¿podía afirmar que en verdad lo intenté?

No. Por supuesto que no.

Volví a mirar las lianas y percibí cómo una lágrima corría por mi mejilla. Recordé a mamá, a Sophie, a Tommy, Minho, Alby y los demás shanks. Todos ellos le hicieron frente al peligro y triunfaron. Yo, ante el primer obstáculo real, me quebré. No era justo. Pero no lo decía por ellos, sino por mí mismo. Cerré los ojos rememorando las tres Variables por las cuales había pasado ésta última hora: el miedo a mi propia memoria y los dolorosos recuerdos que podría acarrear. ¿Ciertamente pensaba que no podría cargar con ello? Había bastado la voz de mi pequeña hermana para impulsarme a atravesar el túnel con las navajas. El recuerdo de Minho me demostró que aún mantenía una parte humana a pesar de que la Llamarada avanzaba a pasos gigantescos en mi mente. Pero había un patrón en todas ellas. Una decisión que había cogido de forma inconsciente: ¿qué ocurría con mi voluntad por seguir con vida? La cocina de Milton Keynes, el túnel, sus pausas, los golpes esquivados… resoluciones que, a fin de cuentas, lograron el éxito en las Variables. Decisiones que habían impulsado su objetivo real. El motivo por el cual ahora me enfrentaba una vez al Laberinto. Y ya lo había determinado, incluso antes de ser consciente de ello.

— Elijo vivir—murmuré en tono bajo pero audible. Me removí en mi lugar, intentando recuperar la compostura. Percibía cómo mi cuerpo se quejaba de cada movimiento y, aun así, logré pararme tras varios minutos. Tuve que sostenerme de las lianas para no caer al suelo. La pérdida de sangre había sido excesiva y el impulso había acabado con mis fuerzas. No obstante, le ordené a mis piernas continuar andando. La renguera era pronunciada; apenas distinguía las paredes; quizás por eso desatiné torpemente y caí de boca al piso. «No ahora, por favor» Estiré los brazos para coger impulso pero apenas tenía fuerza en ellos. Volví a caer. Respiré de manera profunda, mis pulmones dolían. Era consciente de que había perdido mucha sangre pero ¡joder! Esto no podía acabar así. Me negaba de forma rotunda a morir allí. Volví a intentarlo: deslicé un maltrecho brazo derecho hacia adelante y empujé. Mi torso se levantó lentamente. Aproveché el despliegue para enderezar la postura y sentarme. Volvía a coger aire para impulsarme otra vez cuando sentí una mano sobre el hombro: volteé de manera lenta hacia uno de los médicos de CRUEL. Por primera vez en mi vida, admitía que me alegraba verlo.

Las paredes del Laberinto se disolvieron en una pantalla negra que me dejó levemente aturdido. Si bien las Variables habían sido recreadas de manera virtual el daño que sufrí en ellas resultó certero. Lo supe en cuanto atisbé de refilón las implementaciones quirúrgicas sobre la bandeja metálica a mi derecha. Exhalé un suspiro de alivio y me permití relajarme hasta conciliar el sueño. No sería el mismo garlopo desde ese momento, lo sabía. Era consciente de ello.


End file.
